The Alice Stone and Her Sad Smile
by Love Crazed Moron
Summary: She just kept looking at that red gem on her pendant with those sad eyes. Apparently she wasn't always like this. She used to be livelier and happier. But I can't fathom how she could be that girl that they described.


**The Alice stone  
By: Love Crazed Moron**

**Summary:** She just kept looking at that red gem on her pendant with those sad eyes. Apparently she wasn't always like this. She used to be livelier and happier. But I can't fathom how she could be that girl that they described.

**Summary:** She just kept looking at that red gem on her pendant with those sad eyes. Apparently she wasn't always like this. She used to be livelier and happier. But I can't fathom how she could be that girl that they described.

Dedicated to the lovely and creative Haruka Ayame. I know you haven't published any stories at fanfiction at all, but you are the person who got me to start writing (even if your reason was getting annoyed with me meddling with your story book ;D) You will always be a precious friend of mine, no matter the distance between us.

She always wore that necklace no matter what. She would often just zone out, staring at the red gem attached to that pendant. I didn't know Milan Sakura that well, probably because I am a new student after all. I just got into this school a month before and everyone really welcomes me well apart from the initiation challenge and a few pranks here and there but somehow I still felt like an outsider. It's like they have this secret that only they can know and not me. And it seems as if everyone is looking out for her, as if she was gonna break any moment and that's gonna be the end of everything.

Mikan Sakura was my seat mate and she always had that sad look at her face. She'd smile yet that look of sadness in her relies never went away. It was as if she had lost everything she had worth fighting for yet she didn't want to give up.

Apparently she wasn't always like this. She used to be livelier and happier. But i can't fathom how she could be that girl that they described

It took me some guts to finally ask her why she kept staring at her pendant and she smiled at me, yet I could see the hurt in her eyes, "It's not a gem, it's an Alice stone." I heared about alice stones once. They were stones are created when you focus your feelings and alice into your hands and it turns into a stone. Then, the person who you give it to may be able to use it but it depends on compatibility on how well they may be able to use it. "And it's the Alice stone given to me by a special egoistic bastard that always peeked at my panties and called me polka fouled just to get some amusement from my annoyance and anger. The same jerk who saved me when I was quite obviously a lost cause and knew I wouldn't want him to because he was already on the verge of dying. He came back to me, just liked he promised but also left me alone, just as I've feared," she continued almost tearing up and smiled at me sadly. I immediately apologized to her when I realized that it was more sensitive a matter than I have anticipated. I sometimes wonder why I hardly even bother use my Alice.

I then realized that I may have opened up something that may have been trying to heal and I confessed this to Ruka during latent ability classes. He just sadly smiled at me, "I think u mentioning it to her just might what she needed to truly pull herself back together."

It was then that I decided that wouldn't pry with that girl for now. I wanted to know what truly happened but something must be stopping them. I would eventually know. I know it, and I will help them get through this, especially her, with the help of Alice and them helping themselves too.

I just hope that I could finally get rid of those sad faces they have and replace it with those smiling faces they once have and get rid of this heavy atmosphere that practically chokes this entire academy.

**A/N:** How was that? I just got this random idea while browsing through fabrics and immediately wrote it before the Tory floated away from my brain :P anyways, I just thought it would be interesting to write a post Alice 'war' story in a newbies' perspective. Hope you guys (and gals) enjoyed it and reviews are very much appreciated :)


End file.
